


Wolf Guardian

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Clone Wolves, Jedi Temple, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Every Jedi has a protector in the shape of a wolf. The wolves also happen to be the clones, but in animal form.





	Wolf Guardian

   Anakin squirms where he sits, watching the furred beings in front of him. He’s been in the Temple for a year, and Obi Wan finally deemed him ready for his own guardian.

   It’s been half an hour since he entered the entrance to the large catacombs under the Temple, and he still hasn’t been picked yet. Obi Wan has joined him part way through his wait, and had tried to curb his padawan’s frustration.

   “It took two hours for my guardian to come up to me.” The man had stated, lightly running his fingers through his wolf’s black fur. “It takes time before they find the perfect guardian for each Jedi. Cody was and still is my perfect fit.”

   Anakin nearly groaned when the older Jedi had stopped his short speech, settling down were they sat. He just hopes he doesn’t have to wait as long as Obi Wan had. He doesn’t have the patience for two hours of waiting.

   Leaning his head against a hand, he continues to watch the wolves come and go in the room.  _ Do I have to sit here the whole time? _ He thinks, tempted to get up and actually join the creatures.  _ Is there a rule against doing that? _

   If there is, he’s throwing it to the wind. Ignoring Obi Wan’s hissed instructions, Anakin stands and starts making his way deeper into the large room. His actions cause the wolves to stop their frolicking, eyes trained on the boy coming near them. Without a sound, he stops before actually entering their… pack? Is that what they think of each other?

   Several seconds pass as Anakin stands there, waiting for the guardians to make the next move. Soon enough, he gets what he wants.

   A wolf with blonde fur steps out of the group, making its way to the boy. It’s a bit smaller than the others, most likely due to it being younger. Apparently, that’s normal, as the Jedi and their guardian tend to be the same age. Reaching out a hand, the wolf hesitantly sniffs it.

   “Hello, I’m Anakin. Who might you be?” He doesn’t get an answer, which was to be expected, by what all of the older Jedi say.  _ How long does it take for the bond between a guardian and their Jedi to come into effect? _

   “I’m going to call you Rex, is that alright?” The wolf nods, and Anakin smiles widely as the newly named guardian pulls him into the midst of the other wolves. “Rex it is, than!”


End file.
